Someone I care very deeply about
by ForeveristCloisJenry
Summary: Extended scene from the conversation in Jo's car in 1x22.. What would happen if Henry didn't get out? Read to find out. One shot! Rated M just in case ;).


**Hey guys! So I had a dream about that scene, an AU one as you can see XD. I wish it happened on the show tho :p. Decided to write bit of the dream, in my head it was better than that but looks like on the 'paper' it turned out a bit different. Well, I hope you'll enjoy.**

 **I rated M just in case but actually this isn't really smutty(trust me I wrote worse lol). Don't forget English isn't my native language so I apologize for the typos and so on.**

 **Enjoy it and please if you're on Twitter or FB, whatever, help us to #SaveForever (using that tag) sign the petition and spread the word. We're so close to get our season 2, we won't give up yet!**

* * *

Jo and Henry were in the car, parked in front of the shop.. Jo was hurt, confused, a lot of feelings were rushing through her veins… She didn't know what to think anymore and who was the man next to her.

She wanted to bang her head so violently against her wheel. She sighed and looked at her partner.. Ugh she hated this feeling which was making her stomach guts.. She just wanted to understand but she was so mix up because she was dangerously falling for him.

\- What did you do to that security guard? Did you put something on his coffee? - she asked

\- I simply raised his magnesia levels.. I gave him an antacid.

She shook her head

\- No you didn't Henry! I gave him the coffee, you put that on me.

It hurt a lot.. She was shaking but she tried to stay indifferent, she was a cop after all.

\- sorry - he said

She resisted the urge to roll her eyes. She could shoot him right now but in the meantime, there's something that was bothering her… She needed to know. Henry was really off lately and he was starting to put some distance between them and she couldn't figure out why.. He wasn't telling her anything and it was pissing her off big time because she really thought something could be possible.. Or maybe she just made up her mind, anyway she needed to know

\- what am I to you?

She would probably regret that for the rest of her life but she needed an answer, a real one for once… She looked at him straight in the eye, he seemed really surprise by her question and moved a bit closer on his seat, for a second her heart skipped a bit.. Seeing him making a move so quickly made her wonder if he was going to bring his face closer..

Whispering, he replied

\- you're my friend, my partner and you're someone I care very deeply about.

She didn't take her eyes off him during his whole confession… She couldn't help but feel relieve and hurt, all at the same time. She hoped for more but at least she was important to him but still…

\- but not enough to trust huh?

He couldn't answer to that.. He wanted nothing more than telling her the truth, she was one of the kind. She just deserved it but she didn't deserve to be put in useless danger and Adam was too close to get to her so no way. He just looked down while Jo was making her own confession

\- here's what you've been to me… You are someone who has frustrated me and confused me and made me look at life in a different way

While she was talking, Henry also had mix feelings… Her confession was warming his heart, he literally changed her life and he didn't recall the last time a woman say something like that to him… He felt his heartbeat going faster when she licked her lips and said

\- and most importantly… You have made me feel again

That was it.. At least he thought it was.. It happened.. She had fallen for him and somehow he did too, it's everything he had hope her to say, especially from the moment she walked into the shop saying she didn't want to be in Paris with her two days boyfriend

He just looked at her, his eyes contemplating every part of her face before pausing at her beautiful pink lips.

\- and for that I will always be grateful!

Henry licked his own lips and was about to say something when she kicked him out

\- get out Henry!

He didn't expect it.. He knew he screwed up with her and she will probably hate him from now on but he'd never imagine how hurt she will be… She was there all along, she stood by his side from the very much beginning, always protecting him, even she didn't have to. She always had his back and suddenly he realized she could give her life for him… She was a bit like Abigail. He gave her a look, she was looking down, her hair in front of her eyes.. She was trying so hard not to cry but he could see the tears falling down her cheeks. He swallowed. What an idiot he was.

He was about to get out when he decided it wasn't just not the right thing to do.

\- No Jo.. I won't

She raised her head to meet his eyes and had a question mark all over her face.

\- what ? Henry please, it's been a long day.. Just go..

She looked outside the window, getting impatient, until she felt his hand on her knee and she saw something she'd never seen before in his eyes

\- Jo.. I told you you're someone I care very deeply about.. I mean it.

She sighed

\- I got it Henry.. I know you mean it but please..

He slowly put a finger to her lips, her eyes grew bigger, her heart starting to pound really fast in her chest

\- I know I've been lying to you, I've got no excuses, I'm very aware of that. I will tell you everything, I promise but just please, not tonight, everything is just so..

\- complicated ? - she completed

He nodded, she shook her head

\- it always is with you Henry.. I don't know what to think anymore, I told you, you confused me but it's even worse now.. I..

She got cut off when his lips was on hers and she froze, not knowing what to do, how to react.. She was super angry at him and here he was desperately kissing her and her own heart could totally get off her chest from one minute to another. She wanted that so badly so she only did the thing she thought was the smartest move, she kissed him back by slowly raising her hand behind his neck and deepened the kiss even more.

She was the one to push him away before he had time to break the kiss. Her eyes were sparkling but with tears, Henry raised his thumbs on her cheeks to wipe her tears away. Between two sobs, she said

\- you said it yourself.. You've been lying to me.. I don't know if I can trust you again..

She brushed her palms on her face

\- GOD! You're so frustrating ugh!

\- I know! You already told me that.

He was now sitting completely on his seat, wondering if he should got out before she shoot his ass but his last comment made her dropped her hands and locked her eyes with him once again. For quite some minutes which seemed like an eternity even to Henry, Jo didn't move, didn't say a word, she just looked at him, her nails tapping the wheel, then she took off her seatbelt and without even knowing what's gotten into her, bold like she's never been before, she just got off her seat and jumped into Henry's laps and bring her lips to his, devouring him like there was no tomorrow. Henry barely had any time to react, he could only put his strong hands on her tiny waist and kissed her back while he was moaning because she was angry and she was bitting at his bottom lip while working her hands through his shirt. Well that was rather bold indeed. She totally ripped the material off and keep kissing him, without letting him taking a breath. She was moving her waist all along his arousal and soon he could feel his pants getting really tight, he tried to stop the kissing to breathe but she won't just let him, and let her hands down her bare torso once she totally opened the shirt.

She stopped just when her fingers brushed his scar

\- you really better come with a good explanation on that one

He choked on his own voice

\- I will..

He cupped her face with one hand, she was already breathless and still very dress, just not like him.. He was a total mess. She still had tears in her eyes but also lust.. She wanted him right here, right now, whatever would happen next.

She started sobbing while looking at him

\- you're really that frustrating and confusing Henry Morgan.. You hurt me so bad but I still want you.. I want you more than ever… Love me. Please! Love me.

He didn't know what also gotten into him but he couldn't say no to her offer.. Because tonight sounded like the apocalypse.. He would face Adam anytime soon and he may never came back so for once he would enjoy what he had right in front of his yes.. He was missing it but he knew, he knew how he felt about her.. She wasn't only someone he cared about, she was also the woman he loved.. Yeah he did love her, he didn't know and when it happened but it just did and there's nothing which could took that back.

This time they slowly kissed each other while removing their clothes. They were both shirtless when they realized they were in a very awkward position and it wouldn't be much comfortable. Jo stop the kissing and gently touch his abs to whisper on his lips

\- let's take that on the back

They quickly got in the back of the car and Henry lay his whole body on Jo's, kissing every inch of her body, starting by her neck then going down her breast, her belly and she couldn't help the moans escaping her mouth. Her eyes were closed and she was enjoying the bliss Henry was sinking into with her

She slowly lift herself up to help him when he started unbuttoning her pants and she was left with only her bra and panties, she took over him and straddled him to take off his own pants, while she was repeating the same torture he kept doing to her, kissing his abs, his belly button, and also the scar which makes him squirmed.

\- sensitive aren't we?

\- especially with you detective

\- good then! I'll show you what is like to frustrate me.

She shove her mouth into his, their tongues battling and she got rid of his pants and his boxers and before he knew, he was naked like the day he was born. He pushed her away just to look at her, she was now blushing and so was he

\- you're beautiful Jo..How could I not see that sooner?

She softly smiled

\- because you're smart but not that smart when it comes to women. Now make love to me, will you?

\- gladly detective!

He removed both her bra and her panties and bring her closer to him, their forehead touching as she slowly sank down into him and when she felt him, she closed her eyes and bit her lips. Henry buried his head on her neck when she started moving, he put himself in a sitting position, Jo straddling him, putting her arms around his neck to hang on to him because she knew she needed to get a grip

He put a hand on her lower back, the other on her upper one and while their bodies were moving in unison, he was licking her neck, her cheek and from time to time, giving her most of the passionate kisses he'd ever done.

Jo couldn't stop moaning and almost screaming.. They knew they were in the middle of the street, that Abe was just only few meters away from them but right at that moment, they didn't mind, they just needed to be together.

Soon Jo fell her head fall back and hit the glass, Henry was giving more pressure on his movements, and she knew she was close, she wouldn't take it any longer but she wanted to resist, she wanted that moment to last as long as it could.

Henry's lips everywhere on her body were making her shiver, it wasn't like the all night stands she had.. It was so different, it was her place, that's where she wanted to be, lies or not, she didn't care.. She loved him and she wanted to be with him.

She hang on him tighter, she didn't want to let go, so she buried her face on his shoulder, almost bitting him to silent her screams. She put her hand on the glass when she felt the usual wave coming… She didn't want to but it was too late, she was near and so he was.

They kept sharing kisses, touches and so on until they reached their climax.. Henry leaned on Jo and opened his mouth, he was going to be loud

\- Goodness Jo! This is..

-.. Heaven - she finished

They came together and Jo slammed the glass, her finger running all along it.. It would be suspicious by morning but she didn't care at all. Henry locked his eyes with hers and their shared a smile, a soft and shy smile.. They just had sex and this thing, would definitely change everything between them but maybe that's exactly what they needed.

Jo slowly stroke his curly hair and gave him a quick peck on the lips. They fell asleep and woke up one hour and half later and Henry realized he really needed to get home.. he had a lot of things to do

Jo was sleeping on his chest, she felt good in his arms. He stroke her hair and kissed her head.

\- I need to go Jo - he whispered in her ear

She moved and slowly opened his eyes to meet his gaze. She bit her lips

\- let me guess.. Things you can't share with me?

\- not yet.. But..

\- you will.. You better do.

She ran her fingers along his chest, enjoying his company one last time before they'd decide where to take that relationship after so much physical contact but she was happy because she got what she wanted and now she didn't want things to get back to the way they were.

She got off him and without sharing a word and at their best, they got dress. They faced each other a few minutes before Henry decided to get out

\- be safe - Henry said while he was opening the door

\- I will. I'm a cop and be safe too

\- don't worry about me Jo.

He gave her a goodnight kiss, which last a bit longer than it should had, before he got out, Jo called him

\- Henry!

He turned, still half sit on the seat.. She opened her mouth but nothing came out of it. She just looked down and sighed. Henry smiled and said

\- I just spend the best night of my life Jo.. And I hope there will be more.

She raised her head to look at him and smiled too. She scooped closer to him, entwining their fingers and laid her head on his shoulder

\- I love you Henry!

His heart exploded with joy.. He didn't except the words but it was making him so happy. He kissed her and replied

\- I love you too Jo!

She almost couldn't believe it.. She knew from the moment she was dating Isaac, that it was wrong but Henry wasn't also making any move so she'd thought it would be good but it wasn't and she already had feelings for Henry, she just wanted to deny it until he told her to get lost in Paris.

So he was feeling the same and she was a bit like "so what now?" but guess she would just waited and see. Just because they confessed their love to each other wouldn't mean she'd forgive him the less trust in put in her and she wouldn't let go this time, she would get an explanation.

Henry got off the car, hoping his confrontation with Adam wouldn't be the real end this time but at least he would have die happy. Jo smiled to him and got on the road, waving to him. He watched her go, chuckling at the fingerprints on the glass, until he realized he had her bra rolled up around his arm

\- Dear Lord! Abraham is so not going to let this one go!

 **FIN**

 **EDIT: Reply to the guest who left such a 'nice review' : Rude much? Why did you even bother reading the story? Like you didn't know they were going to have sex, it is rated M for a reason. And I still have the right to write the hell I want, it's fictional and If I want them to have sex in a car, they have sex in a car, period. Of course I know Henry would never have sex in a car, well actually we don't really about that, do we? And like you I supposed, I've seen the episode a hundred time and yes I do know they're on the street and there was NO one around, so don't start on lecturing me. It's just a story, that's why people write them, because it didn't happen on the show or unlikely, we have the rights to do what we want with our imagination and if you don't like it, don't read it.**


End file.
